


I Want To Say Yes, Sir

by Halesbennett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Artist Stiles, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Dereks got a crush, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Derek, High School Student Derek, M/M, Popular Derek, References to Marvel, Scott's in a weird 3 way with Isaac and Allison and then Kira thing, Young Derek Hale, from a tumblr post, i just love high school au's okay, lil smut, not angst because I hate writing angst because it makes me sad and I'm a sap, so yay marvel, stiles ships Stucky whilst Derek loves stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halesbennett/pseuds/Halesbennett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “I’ve got a 17 year old boy in the back of my car and I’m running him up to the station.” His dad sighs.</p><p>“Oooo is he cute?” Stiles asks jokingly.</p><p>Stiles can practically hear his Dad’s eye roll. He can hear the Sheriff shift as he turns around to look at the boy in the back. “Hey my son wants to know if you’re cute.”</p><p>He hears the boy on the other end go after a second of hesitation, “I want to say yes, sir.” </p><p>His Dad just cracks up laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Say Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So it's summer and I thought I'd write something and because I'm trash for High School au's I'm writing another one.
> 
> This is based of this tumblr post:   
> http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/145798368010/demiredroyal-christmasbarakat-my-dad-is-a   
> I just saw it and thought of Sterek. This was honestly only meant to be like 1-2k but then it turned into this. 
> 
> Sorry if the smut is bad it's my first time writing it so if you give me some feed back on it so I can improve if you want. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Stiles knows about the party at the Hale house this weekend. Derek Hale’s friends convinced him to throw a party whilst his parents go and look at collages with his 18 year old sister Laura whilst he and Cora stay at home. Seeing as Derek is one of the most popular boys in the school it’s not hard to get people to drop whatever plans they had to go to it.

The Hale house is huge and seeing as it’s out in the preserve it gives them the woods outside for people to get drunk in and piss around as well as running off to make out in the woods. As well as having no neighbours no one can call the cops on them for the music (or teen drinking). It’s a prime party destination.

Or at least that’s what Stiles overheard Jackson telling Derek in economics.

So of course Stiles told Scott about it and was planning on going until Scott shut that plan down. 

“I have to Stiles!”

“Why?” 

“Because he’s my Dad and as much as I don’t like him I want to see if he can be a decent human being,” Scott says. “You can still go. You don’t need me.”

“Yes I do!” Stiles moans. “I need my wingman.”

“You can have Isaac! Come on you love Isaac.”

"No, you love Isaac.”

“No I love Allison.” Stiles rolls his eyes at his best friends 3 way relationship.

“And Allison loves Isaac and Isaac loves her and you love both as well as they love you!” Stiles tells him. “And don’t even get me started on the Kira thing.”

“Oh shut up! So neither of us are going to this stupid party.”

 “What stupid party?” a voice from behind asks. Stiles closes his eyes and mouths fuck to Scott. Jennifer Blake. Bitchiest girl in school, and _that’s_ coming from Lydia Martin. She’s also Derek’s ex.

Both boys turn around to see the brown haired girl leaning on her locker next to them. “Uhh no party no stupid party to talk about,” Stiles fumbles out his words.

The girl lets out a cold laugh and smirks. “Oh come on boys. It’s just me,” she says like she innocent.

“Jen you heard about Derek’s party?” Kate Argent interrupts. She’s a year older, beautiful and also a bitch. She’s Allison’s cousin and she hates her. She also fucked over Derek which isn’t surprising. Yeah Derek doesn’t have a good history with relationships.

“Oh that stupid party,” Jennifer says slyly. “Thanks for the help boys.” She pats Scott on the chest before walking over to her friend.

“Ah fuck. Have we just done something bad?” Stiles asks watching the two girls walk away.

"I hope not. They would have found out anyway right?” 

“Right,” Stiles mumbles.

 

Scott’s gone. Isaac and Allison are probably dancing together at Derek’s. Danny can’t come over to help with their science project because he’s also at Derek’s. Everyone else he knows are probably having the time of lives at Derek’s party. Except him.

He’s home alone on a Friday night playing CoD by his self. His Dad’s on duty so he’s making something healthy to bring to him later because he’s probably eating doughnuts right now, (Stiles has found the empty boxes in his car) as well as the fact that Deputy Parrish isn’t too bad to look at.

This is how sad his life is. He’s cooking for his Dad on a Friday night whilst one the hottest people he’s ever seen is throwing a party. He should have gone; he needs to start taking more risks. This is why he’s single. No risks.

But starting tonight he will start taking more risks.

Wait! Fuck, the casserole! It gonna burn.

“Shit shit shit fuck fuck fuckity fuck!” Stiles shouts as he pulls it out of the oven and places it on the side. He should have just ordered fucking pizza.

He grabs a plastic container to put it in after it cools before he grabs his keys to drive to the Sheriff station. When he gets there it’s about half 11, he’s tossing the container gently between both hands because it’s hot.

When he gets to the desk he’s recognised. “Hey Stiles.”

“Hey Susie. I’ve brought some dinner for my Dad.” He holds up the food.

“Ah you’re such a sweet boy. I wish my boy was more like you,” she laughs. “Your Dad is out right now we just got a call in. You can use one of the phones in there.”

“Thanks,” he smiles awkwardly before he walks through the double doors to where the deputies are. “Hey Parrish.”

“Stiles,” the older man smiles. “Good to see you.”

“You too, man. I’m just waiting for my Dad to get back. Gonna go call him.” He walks into his Dad’s office – he takes a moment to look back and admire Parrish’s fine ass. He places the food down before grabbing the phone and calling his dad.

He picks up after two rings. “Hey Dad it’s me.”

“Hey kid. I’m a little busy right now; you know I’m on the late shift tonight.”

“Oh is there a murder because that would be so cool.” He pauses. “In a totally non creepy weird way.”

 “No I’ve got a 17 year old boy in the back of my car and I’m running him up to the station.” His dad sighs.

“Oooo is he cute?” Stiles asks jokingly.

Stiles can practically hear his Dad’s eye roll. He can hear the Sheriff shift as he turns around to look at the boy in the back. “Hey my son wants to know if you’re cute.”

Stiles dies a little on the inside because how fucking embarrassing. He hears the boy on the other end go after a second of hesitation, “I want to say yes, sir.” His Dad just cracks up laughing. 

“Dad you okay?” Stiles asks. 

“Ye-yea-” his Dad bursts out laughing. 

“Okay I’ll see you and Mr Yes-I’m-cute when you get back to the station,” Stiles says before hanging up.

Derek knows this is a bad idea and he should have never let Jackson convince him to do this. Jackson seems to think that Derek needs a pick-me-up after his recent break up with Jennifer, which he doesn’t. He told Jackson that he is the one that broke up with her! But after being constantly pestered about it Derek finally gave in.

It’s not long until the party is in full swing: people are drinking, dancing and going off into the preserve to fuck or something. Derek doesn’t really care as long as they aren’t doing it in one of the bedrooms. 

Derek has a red cup in his hand with some kind of liquor in it. He can feel the alcohol kicking in as it enters his blood stream as he dances with some girl whose name he can’t remember. It doesn’t matter she probably won’t be the last person he dances with tonight. 

After a couple more songs Derek goes to get another drink, he’s not had much tonight seeing as he’s going to have to clean up the house tomorrow which is easier without a hangover (he’s tried that before). He sees Cora in the kitchen with Jackson dancing on the island in the middle. Derek rolls his eyes whilst grabbing another drink. At least she’s enjoying herself.

Its a couple more hours until someone cut off the music and starts shouting. There are complaints from the room and the guy that’s shouting’s word get drowned out. Derek pushes his way to the front and shouts at everyone to shut the fuck up.

“Isaac what are you doing?” he asks the blonde.

“The cops are coming. I saw them entering the preserve with Allison!” he tells him. “Someone must have called them and we need to get everyone out now!”

“Okay, okay,” Derek mumbles to himself running his hand through his hair. “HEY EVERYONE! GET THE FUCK OUT THE SHERIFF IS COMING! GO NOW!”

People start rushing out of the house and dragging their friends with them. He can hear Lydia, Jackson and Erica shouting for people to get out. He makes his way through the crowd to try and find his sister in the sea of people.

“Cora!”

“Derek? Derek!” he hears his sister’s voice and heads in that direction. He finds her frantic. “Derek what's happening? I heard people say that Sheriff Stilinski is coming. Fuck Der! Mum’s gonna kill us.”

“No you stay in your room okay. I’ll take the blame, when Mum and Dad come home you will say that you were at Lydia’s house, okay?” he says in a no nonsense tone.

“You sound like Mum,” Cora jokes light heartedly.

Derek smiles at her and grabs Lydia, “Lyds take her upstairs and stay with her.” He can hear the sirens outside.

The red head nods and offers Derek a sympathetic smile and takes Cora’s hand. Derek watches until they are upstairs until he heads outside to talk to the Sheriff.

“Derek. This is your party with underage drinking. I’m gonna have to take you in son,” the Sheriff says with a sympathetic yet disappointed voice.

“Yes, sir. I guessed you would. My parents are out of town and won’t be back until Monday.” Derek gets into the back of the cop car. Derek is thanking all the luck in the world that he didn’t drink too much.

There are a lot of people still trying to get out through the preserve as the Sheriff gets into the car. Just before the Sheriff starts the car his phone goes off. The man huffs before he answers.

He hears the voice on the other end of the phone but it’s muffled.

“Hey kid. I’m a little busy right now; you know I’m on the late shift tonight.”

Kid? He must be talking to his son. The conversation continues until the Sheriff turns around to ask him a question. “Hey, my son wants to know if you’re cute.”

Derek pauses. Stilinski. His son is Stiles Stilinski. Stiles wants to know if he’s cute. He feels something that can only be described as butterflies in his stomach. 

Derek likes Stiles, he always had. He likes the way he goes on about something even if it turns into something irrelevant in class and how he uses his hands to explain things. He has nice hands, long skinny fingers. He also like the way Stiles sucks on his pen in class. He hates it at the same time because he often gets distracted by Stiles’ mouth and all he can think about is having that mouth on his body.

He likes listening to Stiles sass people. Often he watches lacrosse practice because he’s on the basket ball team whilst some of his friends are on the lacrosse team so he waits for them. He can’t help but hear Stiles give sarcastic remarks to Jackson when he’s being a dick. He often notices that when they go into teams and Stiles doesn’t have to play the boy picks up his sketch pad and draws.

He also finds Stiles very attractive. He finds himself wondering if Stiles has moles on the rest of his body and if he’s got muscle under his lean figure. Or if his blush goes down his body as well as a multitude of other things.

He hesitates before saying, “I want to say yes, sir.”

Then the Sheriff starts laughing at his response. Stiles starts talking on the other end of the line but the Sheriff won’t stop laughing and then Stiles hangs up. It’s a few minutes before the Sheriff stops laughing and smiles at Derek then he starts the car.

It’s not long before Derek and Sheriff Stilinski are back at the station. Derek gets placed in one of the cells for the night as the Sheriff heads back to his office after telling him that he’s going to call Derek’s parents and see if they can come back tonight or by tomorrow. 

 

“Dad!” Stiles greets his father. “I made you dinner.” He shoves the plastic container into John’s hands with a smile. “It’s a casserole.”

“Stiles please tell me you put meat in it.”

“Nope, all veggies,” Stiles smirks. “Also how many of those doughnuts on your desk have you eaten?”

“Stiles.”

“No more for you.” Stiles picks up the large box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts. “There are 4 left Dad! Are you trying to give yourself a heart attack?!”

“Stiles doughnuts won’t-” his dad try’s to protest but Stiles cuts him off.

“No. I can’t lose you too,” Stiles says sounding almost vulnerable. That’s when his dad stops sits down at his desk and opens the container. He picks up a load on his fork before giving Stiles a look that asks him if he really has too. “Go on.” He puts the fork in his mouth and eats the food before cringing. 

“There. Satisfied?” he asks the teen.

“No, but it’s a start.” He holds up the box. “What should I do with these?”

“Uhh go eat them share with the kid in lock up,” his father mutters whilst eating more.

“You mean the boy who thinks he’s cute and also got arrested?” Stiles turns to head out the door. “He could be a bad influence. That’s bad parenting.”

“Shut up and go already,” John grumbles.

Stiles heads out the door and tells Parrish to make sure his Dad eats all of his dinner. As he heads to lock up he realises he doesn’t know the guys name.

He walks in and through the bars he can see Derek Hale sitting on the bed with his head in his hands and his legs spread to rest his elbows on. He looks deep in thought and hasn’t realised Stiles is there watching him. 

He didn’t lie when he said he was cute though. Everyone in Beacon Hills knows the Hale’s are hot as fuck. Good genetics. Even Derek’s creepy uncle Peter isn’t hard on the eyes. 

Stiles takes a deep breath before talking. Keep it cool. “What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?” he jokes.

Derek looks up. Dark forest green eyes connecting with Stiles’ whiskey brown ones as he gives him an amused smile. “You know how it is. House party, lots of alcohol and bitchy ex’s.”

“Trust me I wouldn’t know.” Derek gives him a weird look with his eyebrows. “Parties. You don’t really get invited to many when your Dad is best known for breaking the best ones up. Alcohol. Well there’s that one time with Scott but he was upset about Allison but that was only me drinking. And for bitchy ex’s. Uh there was Malia, your cousin, but she doesn’t hold grudges. I guess I could count Danny but that was only like 2 or 3 times and we only made out.” Stiles is babbling; so much for keeping it cool.

“Well you’re lucky. I’m willing to bet you that it was Jennifer who called the police,” Derek says. “Or maybe Kate.”

“Or it could be both?” Stiles suggests.

“More than likely.” There’s a pause. “So what you doing here? I doubt the Sheriffs kid has done something to get arrested.”

“Well I smoked some weed before I came here but ya know,” Stiles jokes. Derek chuckles at him and shakes his head. “Nah I made my Dad some dinner.”

“How come you didn’t come to the party?” Derek asks he sounds curious but there is something else in his voice that Stiles’ can’t figure out.

“Scott’s out of town to see his dad this weekend so I would be alone,” Stiles explains. He feels slightly guilty but doesn’t know why. “Though I guess he would’ve gone off with Isaac and Allison or something.” Stiles shrugs

“You could always come and talk to me,” Derek says quietly after slight hesitation. Stiles gives him a look to see if he’s joking, after a second his face softens. “Thanks,” he smiles. He leans against the bars and then remembers why he came in. “Doughnut?”

Derek is confused but then looks at the box in his hand. “Sure.” He picks one up out of the box through the bars of the cell.

“So you think you’re cute,” Stiles mocks before taking a big bite of his doughnut.

“Well yeah, don’t you?” Derek says cockily and Stiles laughs around his doughnut getting icing on his upper lip. The boy dashes his tongue over his upper lip. “Fuck that’s hot,” Derek says breathlessly. Stiles looks up at him. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? “Did I say that out loud?” Well that confirms it. Stiles nods before smirking.

Derek Hale just called him hot. What? Has this guy seen himself? Stiles knows he is mildly attractive (Scott’s words) but coming from someone hotter than, well, everyone else he knows it seems bizarre.

“You think I’m hot?” Stiles asks but the implication that it’s true is there.

“I-no-yes-well I,” Derek try’s. He really does. “Ah fuck.”

“So is that a yes or?”

“Fine. Yes okay. Surely you’ve seen yourself!” He indicates to stiles with his arms. Stiles blushes a pale pink that goes down his neck and body. “You’re blushing.”

“Shut up.” Stiles looks at him. Derek’s cheeks are a little tinted. “Hey so are you!”

“No I’m not.”

“What does the great Derek Hale not blush like the rest of us petty mortals?”

“No he doesn’t.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and sits on the floor and indicates for Derek to sit down. They keep talking for the next few hours. When John comes in neither of the boys notice, they are too wrapped up in whatever conversation they are having. John comes and gets Stiles its 3:30 and his shift finished half an hour ago. He tells his son that he’ll wait outside.

“Wait Stiles,” Derek says before the other boy leaves. “Can I have your number?”

Stiles smiles. “Yeah sure.” Derek pulls out his phone and gives it to him. Stiles types in his number quickly before giving it back. “I’ll uh see you later.”

“Yeah definitely.”

 

Derek can’t really believe it. He’s just had a 3 hour conversation with Stiles, the guy he’s been trying to get the courage to talk to for at least the last 3 years. He lies down on the bed provided and decides that he might as well sleep.

Its a few hours before he wakes up with his parents outside the cell with the Sheriff. His Mum looks angry and stern whilst his Dad only looks disappointed, which he guesses makes sense. Sheriff Stilinski next to them looks apologetic towards the teen.

“Good morning,” he says. 

“Oh Derek what have you done?” Laura says from the door way with a mockingly stern voice.

“Shut up!” he snaps whilst his mother tells his older sibling to be quiet.

The Sheriff opens the cell door. “Come on, kid. Time to go home.” Derek walks out of the cell gingerly. “I’ve explained to your parents what happened and I’ve only issued you a warning okay. Don’t do it again.”

“Thank you John,” his mother says in a scarily calm voice. His mother and the Sheriff work together sometimes because she is a well respected lawyer. 

It’s silent on the way home. The car ride seems shorter than it was on the way to the station. As soon as they get back to the house he can see Cora and Lydia picking up rubbish from the night before. When they hear the car parking on the gravel outside the house Isaac and Allison come out of the house with bin bags in hand.

Talia gets out of the car first and thanks Lydia, Isaac and Allison for helping them clean. Allison tells her that it’s the least that they can do but Talia sends the 3 of them home. Allison gives Derek a remorseful smile as Isaac gives him a look that says ‘good luck.’ Lydia walks out like she owns the place as usual.

Derek then finds himself in front of his parents. He shuffles awkwardly from one foot to another.

“Derek. I wouldn’t be as upset if you had a party if you had first told us about it and then gotten arrested for underage drinking,” his mother says with the voice she uses in the courtroom. “You’re lucky that I could talk to John, who seems to have a liking for you, and get him to let you off with a warning.”

“I’m sorry Mum,” Derek starts. “It just happened so suddenly I didn’t think to have on until last night. I told my friends that it would be only me and Cora tonight and then Jackson suggested we have a party and I just went along with it. I’m sorry I know it was stupid.”

“Yes, son.” His Dad seems more understanding. “But you understand we still have to punish you. We can’t let you do something stupid and let it go unpunished.”

“Yes Dad.”

“You’re grounded for the next month,” his Mum says. “You can only go out for school and you will get a ride with your sisters, give me your car keys.” Derek knows if he tries to object they would worsen his punishment. He fumbles in his pocket for his keys and places them in his mother’s hand. “Go on upstairs you can sleep for a couple of hours and then you will clean up the rest of this mess with no help, understood?”

“Yes mum.” He practically runs upstairs. He got off pretty lightly. He pulls out his phone and texts Stiles.

He rewrites the text a couple of times but then ends up with sending a simple. 

_Just got home. Grounded for a month._

Then he realises that Stiles won’t know it’s him.

_It’s Derek btw._

 

When Stiles gets home he practically passes out in his bed. When he wakes up later in the morning he realises he’s still wearing the clothes from last night. Then he remembers that he spent his night-well early morning-talking to Derek Hale.

Then it hits him that Derek Hale called him hot.

What?

Has he fallen asleep when he got home and dreamt all of this because he also remembers having a very passion discussion with Derek why Steve Rogers belongs with Bucky Barnes and Derek disagreeing and saying loudly ‘stony for life’?

Stiles strips and goes for a shower before changing into sweats and a baggy shirt saying ‘if you don’t want a smartass answer don’t ask a dumbass question’ on it. Stiles like to think that should be his motto in life.

He checks his phone to see if there is a text from Derek and there’s only a few from Scott. He opens it.

_Scotty boy   12:31 am_

 _Made it._

 _

Scotty boy   12:40 am

Stiles?

Scotty boy   12:43 am

Come on bro. I know you never sleep before 2am.

Scotty boy   12:45 am

Fine but if you’re dead I’m not gonna find the killer.

_

Stiles smiles and types a reply saying he was sorry he didn’t answer and that he made dinner for his Dad and ended up talking all night with Derek. Scott’s probably still asleep it’s only 9:30.

His Dad’s already at work probably letting Derek out. Stiles makes himself some breakfast before sitting on the couch in the living room to watch some TV. There is a Marvel movie marathon on so he decides to watch that. He’s mid way through the first Thor film when he gets a text from Derek.

_+44 5835 424305_

 _Just got home. Grounded for a month._

Then another comes through a second later.

_+44 5835 424305_

 _It’s Derek btw._

He adds Derek’s contact before replying.

_That sucks._

 _You got Snapchat?_

He realises after he sent it that this is Derek Hale, of course he has Snapchat. He gets Derek’s username and adds him. He takes a picture of the TV screen with a caption.

_Guess what I’m doing?_

Derek sends back a picture of his bed with a caption saying:

_Idk jerking off? Do I look like a mind reader?_

On Stiles’ next snap he writes:

_Oh funny, real mature Hale. There’s a Marvel marathon on TV._

And that’s how it starts, texts, snapchats. They become close. Derek has started sitting with him and Scott at school-the look on Scott and Jackson’s faces were priceless when Derek sat next to him-then the rest of Derek’s group soon follow. It was a little awkward at first but with Derek, Danny, Allison, Isaac, Kira and Malia liking Scott and Stiles already the others soon started to warm up to them. Stiles talks to them but mostly to Derek. They joke, throw little pieces of food at each other and flirt a little. 

Stiles becomes close with Lydia, Erica and Kira he was already friends with Allison and his history with Malia wasn’t ended on a bad note. The girls often tease him about Derek when he’s not around. Jackson does too but not as subtly as the girls.

He isn’t going to lie, he got a little jealous when Scott started hanging around with Liam and Mason a lot but watching them he feels it tug on his heart strings. The boys look at Scott as a sort of father or big brother figure which the girls (and Stiles but he’d never admit it out loud) find cute.

He’s been getting a lot of dirty looks from some people lately and he’s not sure why. The other day he was getting a book out of his locker and Jennifer Black barged into him on purpose. That’s when he realised the people giving him dirty looks are all Jennifer’s friends. Kali, Ennis, Kate and 3 others he doesn’t recognise. He ignores it.

 

Derek is heading off to watch his friends play lacrosse with the girls (except Kira who is playing lacrosse) and Mason. It’s a practice game. He’s trying to pay attention to his friends conversation but Lydia is talking to Allison about Prada and he’s not sure if she’s on about the brand or her dog whilst Malia is talking to Mason and Erica about deer. He’s not even going to try with that one.

He notices Stiles sitting on the bench with Greenburg and some other. He sees the boy take out his sketch pad and start drawing. He’s still curious about what Stiles’ spends time drawing. 

Mason sees him looking and turns to him. “Go talk to him.”

“What?” Derek asks.

“Stiles. Ask what he’s drawing because I really wanna know,” says Mason.

“Me too! I want to know. I asked him once and he said it was nothing but he was lying,” Malia interjects. Derek rolls his eyes but gets up off the bleachers to head down.

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Erica slaps him on the ass as he walks by and he sticks his middle finger up at her. “Love you too.” He smiles as he walks down the steps.

He stands over Stiles’ shoulder and gets really close before asking, “what are you drawing?”

“AHH oh my- Jesus Christ Derek!”Stiles jumps out of his skin. “You don’t scare a guy like that! It’s not nice!”

Derek laughs as he sits down next to him on the bench. “You never answered my question.”

“What question?”

“What are you drawing?” Derek indicates to the pad in Stiles’ lap.

“Oh this? This is nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Stiles tries to push the pad back into his bag.

“Stiles! Come on. It’s me. You know I’ll steal it later if you don’t show me now.” Derek smirks as Stiles sighs and pulls it out to show him. The boy runs his hand through his hair as Derek opens it.

On the first page there is a picture of Scott in his lacrosse uniform running, probably to catch the ball. It’s amazing. “They aren’t that good.” Derek gives him a look. “Don’t do your eyebrows at me.”  Derek rolls his eyes and turns to the next page and finds one of Malia. “I’m doing her a picture for her birthday next month.” Derek runs his fingers over the lines. “On a bigger scale obviously.” Stiles got the right proportions and the shadows on her face.

“These are brilliant Stiles,” Derek says breathily. “Holy shit.” He turns to the next page and finds one of Jackson’s face. It’s like you can see a part of his personality in the picture.

“Don’t tell him I drew one of him. He’ll probably skin me alive,” Stiles jokes.

“Actually I think he’d love it. Don’t tell him I told you but Jackson loves art.” Derek looks up at him.

“Yeah well if we still know Jackson in 20 years you can show him.” Derek smiles.

“I’ll hold you too that.” 

He flips the next page. There’s a picture of Kira, Malia, Lydia and Allison talking like they do at lunch. On the next is Isaac with Erica and Boyd. “They always reminded me of a family so.” On the next is a picture of Stiles’ Mum with his Dad with his arm around her. Stiles swallows. “I drew that from a photo we have. When she died I...”

“Hey it’s okay,” Derek tells him.

“I want to tell you. I um didn’t have many pictures of me and her in the past few years for some reason I became camera shy or something. There were mostly pictures of my parents so I drew this for my Dad for Christmas the other year but I never ended up giving it to him because I was scared it would hurt him and I’d ruin Christmas,” Stiles sniffs a little.

“You should give it to him,” Derek says. “He’ll love it.” Stiles’ Mum was his teacher when he was 8. She was so kind and loved drawing. “Your Mum loved drawing.”

“How did-”

“She was my teacher when I was 8. You’re a lot like her. Kind, brilliant, smart, loyal, your love for drawing.” Derek smiles at him, there is a way that Stiles is looking at him and it makes Derek want to kiss him.

“Thank you,” Stiles whispers. “Thank you Derek.”

Derek reaches out and squeezes Stiles’ hand and doesn’t let go. He turns back to the sketch pad. He flips to the next page. This drawing is of Derek. He’s in his basketball uniform and he’s about to shoot the ball into the hoop. You can see the muscles in Derek’s arms as he uses them for power for the shot.

“Stiles these truly are astonishing,” Derek says. “Have you thought about going to an art collage?”

“Well kinda. I looked online for some but they are all so far away and I want to stay close for Dad.”

“Stiles your Dad would be upset at you if you use him as an excuse not to go to college we both know that.” Stiles chuckles. “Just think about it.”

Stiles looks up at Derek.

“Maybe I will.”

 

It’s the last day of Derek’s grounding and the group have decided to do something together-to Jackson’s dismay. They end up all talking about going to Lydia’s (even though Derek’s house is bigger Derek actually wants to leave it) to watch some movies and eat pizza. Kira is sitting opposite Stiles and is staring at something behind him confused.

“What is it?” Stiles asks her. 

She turns her attention to the pale boy. “Don’t look now but do you know why Jennifer is glaring daggers at you?”

“Through something at me,” he tells her. She gives him a weird look. “I wanna turn around and not look conspicuous.” Kira tears some paper out of one of her note books and throws it at him he ducks and it goes behind him.

He turns like he’s going to get the paper but looks up at Jennifer’s usual table. Kira is right; she’s practically trying to kill him with her eyes. He picks up the paper and sits back down on the grass next to Derek. He aims the paper ball at Jackson and shoots. Bullseye.

“I don’t know why she’s glaring. Probably broke a nail or something and is putting her hatred on to me.”

Kira hums thoughtfully. “What are you thinking Miss Yukmira?”

“Move closer to Derek.”

“What?” he asks thrown. “Why?”

“Just do it,” she says. “I have a theory.” She says when he doesn’t move.

“Okay, okay.” He moves closer to Derek so that their shoulders are touching. Derek looks at him nonchalantly. 

Kira makes a happy noise. “My theory is right.”

“And what's your theory?” Derek asks.

“That Jennifer is jealous.”

Everyone looks up at the three of them.

“What?” Stiles splutters. “Jealous of who?”

“She’s jealous of you both. Duh!” Kira says it like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. There’s a moment of silence between the whole group. “What?”

“Why would she be jealous of us?” Stiles asks Kira.

“Well isn’t that obvious? You both are all over each other all the time. It’s-”

“Disgusting,” Jackson cuts in and gets a hit and glare from Lydia.

“Cute,” Kira continues. “Derek’s her ex and you’re dating so she’s jealous.”

“Wait what?” Stiles asks shocked. “Dating? We’re not dating, Kira.” Stiles is avoiding eye contact with Derek. “What gave you that idea?”

“But Lydia and Allison said-”

“We said they’d be a good couple,” Lydia interjects. “Actually you said you think they are dating but didn’t tell us,” Allison corrects her friend. Lydia gives her a hard glare and Allison just smiles and shrugs. 

“You told me that too,” says Jackson. Lydia looks at him surprised. “What? I listen to you when you tell me stuff.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is,” Malia says. “I mean most of the school thinks you are together. Everyone was just waiting for you to be official so why not?”

“Yeah why not?” Derek says suddenly.

“Dude we didn’t mean right here.”

“Shut up Jackson,” Derek snaps before turning to Stiles. “Why not?”

“Why not what?”

“Why not date me?” Derek’s words make Stiles’ breath catch in his throat.

“I don’t know a reason to not,” Stiles says. “Do you want to date me?”

Derek makes a face like he’s thinking. “I want to say yes.” Stiles smiles at the familiar words.

“Okay then,” Stiles answers before moving in for a kiss. Stiles has thought about kissing Derek before. That time in lacrosse practice when Derek told him that he thought he was like his mum Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what Derek’s lips would feel like against his. Stiles’ lips brush over Derek’s asking for permission but Derek practically attacks him with his lips. Not that Stiles is complaining.

The kiss isn’t soft but hard. It like they have both been wanting this for so long that now they have it they can’t stop themselves. Yet Derek's lips are soft compared to Stiles’ dry ones. He feels electric, like every nerve is on fire at once. He tugs on Derek's bottom lip seeing how far he could take this. Derek lets out a quiet soft noise in the back of his throat that only Stiles is able to hear. Stiles’ knows they should probably stop - "PDA guys come on stop" – but Stiles can’t bring himself too as he makes the kiss deeper.

“Guys can we keep it PG we don’t really want to watch a real life porno,”  Jackson says and the two boys pull a part, they both are a little breathless. “Even though Erica seemed to be enjoying it.”

“I was waiting for that for ages.” Erica gives Jackson the finger. “Derek’s been pining over Stiles for-”

“And that’s quite enough thank you Erica,” Derek says quickly putting his hand over the girls mouth. “Ew you licked me.” Derek pulls his hand away from the girl sitting next to him.

“You should have expected it,” Boyd mutters.

Stiles looks back to Kira as Derek, Erica and Boyd start talking. She’s staring at the table behind again. “Don’t make it obvious will you?” Stiles says sarcastically, pulling the girls eyes to him.

She smiles at him. “Sorry just nosey.” Stiles ‘subtly’ looks back and seeing Jennifer looking murderous. He grins at Kira who beams back at him.

 

The weekend was perfect. The group - or pack as Erica likes to call them - had a great time at Lydia’s movie sleepover thing. He and Derek got in some light making out in the kitchen before Scott and Isaac walked in with exactly the same idea. They also slept next to each other and ended up in a tangle of limbs in the morning. Derek came over to Stiles’ house on the Sunday and they watched some movies downstairs and cuddled on the sofa.

It was bliss.

“So you and Derek huh?” a voice next to him says on Monday morning. He closes his locker to find Jennifer Blake standing there. 

“Uh yeah,” he says but it sounds more like a question. He doesn’t know why the hell she’s talking to him, she barely gave him a second glance before.

“That’s sweet,” she says looking down at her nails. “I mean it won’t last but its cute.”

Stiles feels cold. “What?”

She looks up at him. “Well Derek gets bored quickly you see. He’s not good at long term relationships.” 

Stiles swallows. “Look I don’t know if you’re just jealous or petty, maybe even both but I don’t have time for you or your shit stirring.” He turns to leave and walks into someone standing behind him. 

Kate Argent. 

What is this? Is it Derek’s crazy ex girlfriends come and piss off Stiles day and he’s the only one who’s not aware?

“Fuck sake. What do you want?” Stiles groans.

“She’s right Derek is crappy at long term relationships. We were only together a month, how long were you two Jen?” 

“2 weeks.”

“Did you ever consider he just doesn’t like you?” Stiles asks, fed up with all this shit.

“Stiles!” He turns to where Erica’s voice is coming from. She’s walking towards them.

“Thank god,” Stiles huffs. 

“Are these two bitches harassing you Stiles?” Erica asks when she’s in front of them giving the two girls judgemental looks.

“We were just having a little chat with Stiles here,” Jennifer says her voice cold. “Isn’t that right Stiles?”

Stiles hums. “You both can run along now,” Erica makes hand gestures like she’s dismissing them.

“Don’t treat me like a dog, Reyes,” Kate spits.

“Well you are a bitch,” Erica says rolling her eye. “Come on Stiles, no need for us to wast our time with them.” Erica link his arm with hers and drags him down the corridor, she’s surprisingly strong. “What did they want?”

Stiles tells her what they said. “To be honest, I’m not sure what they wanted, maybe some sort of rise out of  me. I’m not gonna give them the satisfaction.”

“Well it’s a load of bull anyway,” Erica mutters angrily. Derek is like a brother to her, you can see it in the way they interact.

“I know.”

 

It’s a couple of weeks until one of the Psycho Barbies (Erica came up with that) talk to him again. He’s with Derek this time. Derek has his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and they are walking to Derek’s Camaro - Derek picked Stiles up this morning because the pack are going to some diner for dinner.

“Hey Derek,” Jennifer say’s in a sultry voice and stopping in front of them with Kate’s arm linked to hers.

“Um hi?” Derek says it like a question and side ward glances to Stiles. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah Kate and I were wondering if you were going to our party tonight?”

“No I have plans and I’m meant to be staying away from party’s since at the last one someone called the Police Department and told them about underage drinking.” Derek’s voice is colder than the one Stiles is used to.

“I told you it was a bad plan call the police on that party,” Kate says to Jennifer.

“KATE!”

“What? You called the police on my party?” Derek says angrily. “I was arrested. See this is one of the reasons I dumped you. You’re bat shit crazy.”

“Wait you dumped her?” Kate asks Derek confused. Derek nods. “You told me that you dumped him. You were lying to me! What else have you lied about?” Kate sounds outraged.

“You know  Kate when Jennifer and I were together she would talk shit about you,” Derek says.

Stiles gets what Derek is doing. He’s pitting them against each other so that they will leave him and everyone he cares about alone. It’s a dick move but Stiles can’t say that these girls don’t deserve it. They have been starting shit between people for years.

“YOU BITCH!” Kate slaps Jennifer.

“OH DON’T ACT LIKE A FUCKING SAINT! Kali told me what you said about me!” Jennifer sounds just as pissed and pushes Kate back. 

People start crowding around them and Derek and Stiles slip away into the crowd to get the hell out of there.

“You are smart boyfriend of mine,” Stiles jokes as Derek starts the car.

“Should have done it earlier.” Derek leans and steals a kiss.

 

“You know I’m probably not the best person to help you with economics, I wrote a paper about the history of the male circumcision last year,” Stiles prattles on as Derek opens the door to his house.

“For economics?” Stiles nods. “What grade did Coach give you? Actually you know what don’t answer that.” Derek shuts the front door. Derek’s house is huge and almost as beautiful as the owners - Stiles made that joke when Derek first showed him his home but then Derek proceeded to tell him that his parent are the ones that own the house not him. Stiles can’t get over how big it is every time he comes over. “My parents shouldn’t be back for a couple of hours and my sisters are out.”

Stiles licks his lips. “Derek are you trying to imply something?” 

Derek smirks. “Maybe.”

“Well yes Derek I will help you with your econ homework because you obviously feel too awkward to ask your family for help.” Derek laughs and pulls Stiles to him with his belt loops.

“You’re so stupid.” Stiles tries to say something but Derek covers Stiles’ mouth with his own. He pulls back. “Come on.” Derek drags the other teen upstairs and into his room.

“Do you ever clean this place?” Stiles ask before falling onto Derek’s bed face first.

“Like yours is any better.” Stiles lifts his head up and raises his eyebrow. Stiles calls this the Derek look because apparently Derek’s eyebrows are magical and can express themselves. Derek lies down on his side on the bed so he’s facing Stiles. Stiles crosses his arms and lays his head on them so he can see Derek. They just look at each other and then Derek says something that Stiles doesn’t catch because he’s looking at Derek’s eyes.

“Sorry what?” Stiles sits up.

“I said do you want to go to the cinema this weekend?”

“Yeah sure but it will have to be on Sunday. Me and Scott have bro’s day on Saturday.”

“Bro’s day?”

“Yeah! We sit around and play video games and eat pizza and do nothing all day. You can’t have never had a bro’s day?” Stiles says this like its personally offended him. Derek shakes his head. “With Jackson or Isaac or Boyd. Come on really?”

“Nope.”

“You bunch of fucking weirdos,” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“I heard that.”

“Oh yeah well what are you gonna do about it?” 

Before Stiles can comprehend what happens next Derek is pinning him to the bed.  Derek has Stiles’ arms above his head by holding his wrists in one big hand. “I’m gonna do this.” Derek kisses just next to Stiles mouth but not touching. “And this.” He does the same the other side. Then he kisses along the underside of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles goes in for a kiss but Derek draws back. Stiles whines a little. Derek then kisses Stiles’ nose before repeating the actions. Each time Stiles tries to kiss Derek the boy pulls back.

“Derek,” Stiles huffs in a whiney voice. “Please.”

Derek loves having this power to be able to make Stiles beg by just a few steps. “What?” Derek asks innocently. Derek grinds his hips down in a slow circular motion. Stiles gasps and arches his back. Derek can help but think about how hot the boy looks under him, about all the things he wants to do with Stiles. 

Derek can feel Stiles’ erection through his jeans. The pressure from his own jeans feels good but is starting to feel restricting. Derek keeps grinding against Stiles and Stiles’ hips buck upwards. “Derek kiss me for fucks sake!”

Derek leans down and lets his lips hover over Stiles’. Stiles leans up ward and captures Derek in a hot, dirty open mouthed kiss. Stiles’ tongue explores Derek’s mouth. Derek can feel the pre come pooling in his boxers as his hips stutter and start to lose the rhythm they had.

Pleasure runs up Derek’s spine as he presses his hips down, pushing the hard line of his dick against Stiles’. Stiles whimpers into Derek’s mouth. Derek breaks the kiss and Derek starts kissing down Stiles’ neck and sucking hickeys on his collar bone. “Derek fuck. Yes! Derek,” Stiles’ chants his boyfriends name as well as some other things that don’t make sense in Derek’s lust filled haze.

Derek reaches down, letting go of Stiles’ hands, and undoes the button on his jeans and kicks them off and then does the same to Stiles. He can see the wet patch in Stiles’ boxers. “Fuck.” This isn’t the first time they’ve rubbed off against each other; that was when the Sheriff had a late shift.

Stiles hooks his legs around Derek’s torso and starts thrusting up against Derek. Stiles’ now free hands are under Derek’s shirt and on his back scratching down leaving marks. The first time Stiles’ did this he asked Derek if it was okay and found out it just turned Derek on more. Derek lets out small groans into Stiles’ neck. On a particularly hard thrust Derek bites down on Stiles’ shoulder hard, not hard enough to break the skin but still hard. Stiles lets out the most pornographic moan Derek has ever heard and that’s almost enough to make Derek come.

“Stiles sit up.”

Derek sits up in Stiles’ lap and Stiles shuffles back so he’s sitting up against Derek’s headboard. Derek pulls of his shirt and then helps Stiles’ out of his - Derek should feel slightly bad about how he ruined the collar whilst getting to Stiles’ skin but he doesn’t. Derek licks his hand before he pulls his and Stiles’ dicks out off their boxers and holds them both together in one of his big hands. Stiles thrusts up into Derek’s hand and throws his head back. “Fuck Der.”

They both thrust up against each other and Derek’s hand and it feels so damn good. It’s not long before Derek feels like he’s about to come. 

“Derek, I’m gonna- Fuck! I’m gonna come,” Stiles groans out.

“C’mon, come for me Stiles,” Derek whispers filthily. “C’mon Stiles.”

“Derek!” Stiles shout as he comes. Fuck he looks so beautiful. Head tilted back, mouth open with his cum splattered over him in a way that looks strangely artistic. The sight is enough to make Derek come too. The pleasure is almost too much. He growls out Stiles’ name into his ear.

They sit there for a few minutes enjoying their afterglow. They just sit their staring at each other. Derek runs his thumb through some of the cum splattered on Stiles’ chest and brings it to his mouth and sucks it off slowly. It’s a little salty but that’s okay. Stiles’ pupils dilate as his eyes zero in on Derek’s mouth.

Derek glances at the alarm clock on his night stand. His parents will be home soon. He sighs as he gets up to get a flannel to wash him and Stiles off from his en suite. He cleans himself off before coming back into his room. Stiles watches as Derek wipes the cum off of Stiles’ body in a comfortable silence. Once they are both clean they both get up to get dressed.

“Uhh Derek?” Stiles calls as Derek puts his top on.

“Yeah?”

“My boxers are ruined; well at least until they have a wash, can I borrow a pair of yours?”

“Sure top draw.” Stiles starts rummaging through Derek's stuff. “Throw me a pair.” Stiles picks up 2 pairs of black boxers and chucks one to Derek.

Derek can’t help but think about how domestic this feels to him. How maybe one day if they live together this could be how they act in the mornings getting dressed.

Derek brushes off those thoughts, they aren’t happening now. He has to think for now not for maybe 5 years in the future or something.

Once they are dressed they actually start on Derek's econ homework and it’s not long until the rest of the Hales come home.

 

20 years later

Stiles stands out on his porch in a late summer day watching his husband play with their kids - or pups if you want to go by what Erica calls everyone’s children including hers and Boyd’s. He watches the smile on their youngest as Derek picks her up and swings he around laughing. Derek looks up to the house and puts her down and leaves a kiss on her head before running up to their house.

“Hey there,” Derek smiles pulling Stiles in for a kiss. Stiles runs his hands over Derek’s stubble which had taken him a while to get used to but now loves the feel of it against his skin. Stubble burn was a bitch though.

“Jackson and Lydia are coming over with Peyton, Laila and  baby Zeus,” Stiles tell him.

“Who calls a kid Zeus?” Derek ask bewildered.

“Jackson Whittmore does. I just can’t believe Lydia let him without losing at least one of his balls.” Derek chuckles. 

“They won’t be long.”

“Well I hope not the live literally down the road.” 

“God I love you,” Derek mumbles into Stiles’ neck.

“I’ve told you not to call me by my name or someone might recognise me and ask me to sign a bible or something,” Stiles jokes.

“I take it back I hate you.” Derek mutters.

“Sure you do big guy sure.”

Stiles is happy. Sure it hasn’t always been easy for them over the last 20 years but is it for anyone? They’ve had their ups and downs. Tear and pain but also tears of joy and happiness. You know what they say, nothing worth having comes easily.

Or something like that.

“You two done or do I have to subject my children to more of this?” a voice shouts from down the driveway.

“Oh look who it is Jackson Whittmore. Lydia I told you to bring the kids not this childish prick you call a husband!” Stiles shouts back as he and Derek head down the drive to meet them. Jackson opens his mouth but Lydia starts talking. 

They send both couples children to go play together. Derek and Jackson start talking about something that Stiles doesn’t listen to because Lydia starts talking about some new customer wanting to buy his art. 

“Jackson, did you know Stiles liked drawing when he was on the bench instead of playing lacrosse?” Derek asks suddenly.

“Why would I care what Stilinski used to do?”

“Stilinski-Hale,” Derek corrects and Jackson rolls his eyes. “Come on I wanna show you something.” The two men walk up stairs into one of the spare rooms with some of their old junk in, and leave their spouses in the kitchen. Derek goes to one of the boxes that have some of Stiles’ old sketch books in.

He pulls the one he’s looking for out and flips to the drawing he wants and passes it to Jackson. At first Jackson looks confused as Derek passes him the pad. Then he looks down before looking back up at Derek with a grin on his face. “Is this?” Derek nods. “Did he?”

“Yep.”

Jackson starts to smirk before turning on his heal and running down the stairs. Derek chuckles and follows. “Oi Stale!” ‘Stale’ is one of Jackson’s nicknames. It’s a mix of Stilinski and Hale. Stiles rolls his eyes. “You drew a picture of me!” Jackson throws down the sketch pad on the table. It’s the picture of Jackson’s face that Stiles’ showed Derek a long time ago. “Me! I feel honoured!”

Stiles grinds his teeth. “DEREK!”

Derek comes into the room with an innocent look on his face. “What? You said twenty years.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you think? Any good?
> 
> Leave me a comment and/or kudos if you did. Or if you didn't gimme some constructive criticism.


End file.
